


gay dragon rights

by emianium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emianium/pseuds/emianium
Summary: Once an incredibly powerful dragon, they got tired of the same ritual of guarding their cave, fighting off humans (which they despise with all their draconian being), and being completely and utterly alone. Then one day they had the idea of taking the form of a humanoid and living alongside people. While they enjoyed this, their family did not.Hundreds of years later, they still remain on the human plane, living life to the fullest. But something keeps nagging at the back of their mind. Whispers of "come back, you know you don't belong there. You belong back home. With your family.", and as hard as they try to ignore these murmurs of belonging and the return of power, they know that this place is their home. And they're not giving it up so easily. They made a promise, after all. That one day they would meet again on this day, hundreds of years later. And silver dragons do not break their promises easily.Also based on the prompt: A dragon shows up at the adventurers' guild after hearing that humans will just GIVE away gold for something called a "quest."aka here are more of my ocs, DND universe
Relationships: Eleren | Ytheir/Aegayn | Zoisinth, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sircis Animea/Lepus Bicaryn
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you thought i was only making the one story with ocs? nope! i love all my children and they will all get acknowledgement where acknowledgement is due
> 
> i know chromatic dragons (ytheir is a green dragon) can't shapeshift but for the sake of im gay and i can do what i want in my writings, im going to reject that reality and substitute my own  
> also i don't know if dragons can understand animals but bc it's my story, they now can

Ytheir didn’t know what to expect. He’s only been in the human world about twice hundreds of years ago and both of those times it was in one place. The middle of a forest. That last time didn’t sit well with him considering that day was the last time he saw Zoisinth.

Speaking of him, where could he have gone? Ytheir thought that his partner (in all sense of the word) couldn’t have gone far and he’d have been back by now. Now, in this case, being at least two-hundred years ago, but he isn’t counting. Then again, Zoisinth never gave him a time-frame of his return, or that he’d return _ever_.

“ _That’s a lie,_ ” he tells himself. “ _He said we’d meet again. He promised. And he never breaks promises, silver dragon or not._ ”

Another thing Ytheir didn’t like about the human world is just how fragile and… _squishy_ they are. On normal occasions he’d be more than happy to crush them without a second thought, but Zoisinth held a certain fondness for them, and how could he deny his love that dedication? The answer is he couldn’t, unless he was put off to the side in favor of them. Then, and _only then_ did he have a problem with it.

“ _But another good thing about silver dragons is that they are very good at communication and the second I was uncomfortable,_ ” he pauses, a fond smile growing on his now squishy humanoid face. “ _The very second I didn’t like something, we’d talk it out and make it so we were both happy._ ”

On the bright side, he wasn’t a regular, boring human. He’d much preferred elves and bless his love’s heart; he'd taught Ytheir how to shapeshift properly.

Now, here he is, walking into a predominantly human village for the sole intent of humans just _giving away_ gold in exchange for completed _“quests”_ as the humans called them. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees someone waving frantically at him. He looks over and sees a dark blue tiefling smiling widely and waving like mad. Right next to her is a panther, definitely not fully grown, but still quite large, at her feet. He smiles politely (at least, as polite as he could manage, because he was never good at this being “nice” thing) and walks over towards the overly joyful being. This was apparently the right move to make and they also begin jogging over.

“Hello! My name is Sircis! Are you also here for the quests?” He gets a better look at Sircis’ face and recognizes her from various posters Zoisinth had shown him. He’d always been a fan of this performer.

“I am, as a matter of fact. I’m assuming you are here for that exact same reason?” Sircis nods, her huge smile still not leaving her face.

“Mmhm! My girlfriend is also here, but she and the others are talking with Aegayn.” His eyes widen and he thinks on her words. Aegayn? Why did that name sound so familiar to him? Before he could think about that any more, her face lights up. “Hey! Since you’re also here for quests, why don’t you join us! I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. They’d be glad to meet someone new!” This time it’s her turn to pause, a light blush covering her face. “Oh, uh, assuming you don’t already have a group. If you do that’s also okay! I know they’d love to meet you regardless.” How did she always seem to have a constant, pure kind of joy in her voice? He felt like he could never be angry around her. He also notes that she’s being completely genuine and sincere in her words, like she could never plot against you as much as she wanted to. She’s just a ray of light. And her panther seems to agree.

“Might I ask you something, Sircis? Your panther seems to be quite fond of you. What’s their name?” Her smile brightens (if that’s even possible at this point) and gestures toward her companion.

“Her name is Wakanda Nonsense! She’s been with me for a while, ever since my first performance years ago. Honestly, she’s the brains of the whole operation.” She laughs, an adorable laugh, might he add. He kneels down in front of Wakanda.

“How does she feel about being pet?”

“Oh, she loves it! I’d also probably get a better footing if I were you. Her idea of “hello” is pouncing on you and rubbing her face on yours.” Almost as if on cue, Wakanda launches herself at Ytheir. Thankfully, he managed to steady himself before he could topple over. He laughs.

“Well hello there. You’re a very affectionate one, aren’t you?” Wakanda gives him a look and a voice in the back of his head speaks up.

“ _You’re not going to harm her, are you? I may not come close to rivaling your strength but rest assured, if you hurt her or any of her friends, I won’t hesitate to step in._ ” He nods, a movement unnoticeable to anyone who doesn’t watch closely.

“ _Of course. I will not hurt your ranger or her companions. You, included. She seems like a very pure-hearted being, and I have no reason to harm anyone. I swear on it._ ” He’s wholehearted in his words and she seems to acknowledge it. Wakanda moves away from him and back to Sircis’ side. He takes this moment to stand and finally answer her question.

“To answer your question from before, I do not currently have a group. If you’re sure everyone else will welcome me with as much enthusiasm as you have, I’d be more than glad to join,” he stops as a realization hits him. “I haven’t even introduced myself, have I? I’m very sorry about that. My name is,” he stops again. Telling her his actual name wouldn’t end well, only one being has the name Ytheir, and it’s a fucking green dragon. A name suddenly pops into his head. Might as well roll with it. “Eleren. My name is Eleren. It’s nice to be properly introduced now.” He holds his hand out and she takes it in both her hands.

“Eleren… it’s a very pretty name, I like it!” Ytheir, or Eleren now, starts to move his hand away but Sircis is still holding it in her left hand. She begins leading him away from the plaza they were standing in and towards a group of people. “C’mon, the rest of our group is over there. I’ll introduce you!”

“Hey, wait! Slow down!” Sircis doesn’t seem to hear his words and Wakanda looks over at him and makes a light chuffing sound.

“ _Don’t laugh at me, panther._ ” He isn’t upset, just taken aback. Are tieflings always this happy? Maybe this is why Zoisinth took a liking to her performances. At least she isn’t a human.

“ _You’ll get used to it if you stick around. She’s very passionate about making new friends._ ” He gives her a look.

“ _Whatever you say, you overgrown lap cat._ ” She makes louder chuffing sounds as they continue on their way to reunite with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reunite.

Aegayn had grown used to Sircis’ eccentricities in the few years he’d known her. More accurately, he’d grown used to _everyone’s_ eccentricities in the time he’s known them. As soon as he set foot in this unknown world, he was immediately accepted by this group of people he’s come to love and protect. Maybe it’s the dragon part of him that collects friends like a dragon would collect things for their hoard, but to him, this is different. He’s not keeping them trapped anywhere but in his heart. He snorts quietly at the thought.

“ _He’d also probably find that cheesy but he’d love it. I can imagine the look he’d give me if he were here right now._ ” Aegayn halts his movement and looks at his reflection in the barrel of water he’s standing over. His silver eyes and hair reflect the midday sun and let off a gleam that makes him look otherworldly. Although, he supposes he is. He left his home hundreds of years ago to live amongst humans but everyday his thoughts are plagued by the growls and roars of the elder dragons telling him how foolish he is and how he wouldn’t last a day.

How wrong they were. He’s perfectly happy here, and the only way to make it better is if-

His daydreaming is cut short by Lepus tapping his shoulder.

“Hey, Sircis is back. She’s also brought someone with her, said he’s looking for a group.”

“Ah, that’s wonderful. I’m guessing she’s already taken a liking to him?” Lepus laughs and nods.

“Hell, even Wakanda seems fond of him. If she trusts this guy, then he’s definitely something.” His eyebrows shoot up.

“Really? They haven’t known each other for very long, considering they were only out walking around for maybe ten minutes. He really must be something special if Wakanda was that quick to trust him.”

“ _Maybe he’s also a ranger? Or at least someone good with animals if a goddamn_ panther _loves him._ ” He thinks to himself.

“I supposed I should go introduce myself, then.” Lepus shakes her head.

“Nah, no need. They’re walking this way right now.” Almost as if she was spurred by the high elf’s words, Sircis’ voice rings out from behind him.

“Hello everyone! We’re back! I also brought someone who’s interested in joining, he’s very nice!” Lepus walks up to her girlfriend and kisses her, a quick peck on the lips.

“Darling, you think everyone is nice. This is why Wakanda has to double-check everything.” Sircis laughs as Lepus rubs the panther’s ears, a loud purr emanating from her chest. Sircis shushes her, not wanting to be called out like this.

“Don’t call me out in front of my new friend. It’s the ultimate betrayal.” Lepus lifts her hands up in a “alright, you win” fashion and turns to the stranger. She moves to put her hand out in greeting when she notices the tiefling is holding onto his hand. She nudges her girlfriend and gestures to their intertwined hands. Realization hits Sircis and she takes her hand back. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t notice I was still holding onto you! I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.” The stranger shakes his head, long blond hair gently shaking from the breeze.

“It’s quite alright. I’m guessing this is your girlfriend, Lepus, right?” Lepus nods her head and finally sticks her hand out. He takes it. “I’m also guessing you won’t hold onto my hand for very long.” They laugh.

“Since you said that, I’m not letting go.” Lepus grabs his upper arm with her left hand and hangs on. He laughs harder and she lets go. “Anyways, you should probably meet our leader. He’s standing over there by the water barrel. Go introduce yourself.” She shoves him toward Aegayn.

Eleren walks up to their “leader” and before he says anything, he gets a good look at his back. Silver hair tied into a ponytail, small braids framing his face. Another twinge in Eleren’s chest makes him stop in his tracks and think.

“ _Sircis said the name Aegayn, and it seemed so familiar. Why is this feeling back just from looking at his hair? Do I know him?_ ” He takes a deep breath. Might as well say hi after stalling so long.

“Hello, my name is Eleren.” The figure jumps a bit at the sound of a voice behind him. He turns around. “I’ve been told you’re-” Eleren cuts off as he looks at the leader’s face.

That’s why his name and hair felt so familiar. The feeling in his chest hits him harder, heart screaming out for his love.

“I… Zoisinth?” He freezes, voice quiet and tears forming in his eyes. Aegayn’s eyes also widen at Eleren’s face and the name.

“What?” His eyes search and study Eleren’s face. “... Ytheir? My love is it really you? Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” Eleren laughs softly, tears flowing down both their cheeks.

“It’s really me, I swear,” he reaches out and holds Aegayn’s face in his left hand. “I’ve missed you. We’re finally reunited again, after so long.” Aegayn gives a watery smile and launches himself at his long-lost partner.

“Gods, it’s really you! You’re here!” He pulls back and holds Eleren’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry I didn’t look for you. I really and truly meant to find you again, and part of me had always hoped that it would be in the middle of a trip somewhere but _this_!” He pauses to breathe, silver eyes still flooding with tears. “This is even better.” He sinks down to his knees, hands moving from his shoulders to his hands. He squeezes them. Eleren chuckles. He kneels down as well, moving Aegayn’s head into his lap. He pets Aegayn’s hair.

“Now, now. It’s alright. You have no reason to apologize. I too have been searching for you, but this truly is an ideal place to reunite. You’ve found a wonderful little flock, haven’t you?” His words are soft, and he continues to rub his boyfriend’s hair even with all the eyes he feels on his back, watching them. “We should probably explain why we’re so emotional and touchy, hm? Come on, get up.” They both stand and face the crowd. Sircis and Lepus are watching them. Lepus is the first to speak up.

“So! I’m assuming you two know each other.” Aegayn nods, wiping the remaining tears.

“I’ve told you all about how I’ve been looking for someone for a long time. This is him.” Eleren squeezes his hand again, and also speaks up.

“We’ve both been looking for each other for a long time, longer than you’d probably think possible.” It’s a vague statement and they all look expectantly at him to continue.

He doesn’t. Much to their dismay.

“Are you two dating?” Sircis is the fourth to speak up. They both nod. Or at least Aegayn does. Eleren takes this moment to lean over and kiss Aegayn. On the lips. Very passionately. Lepus holds her hands over Sircis and Wakanda’s eyes, shielding them from the make out session. Sircis makes a loud sound. “Hey! I know what making out is, we’ve done it multiple times before, Lepus! Why are you covering my eyes!” Lepus shushes her and they stand in silence, letting the two have their moment.

“Would you like us to go find the others so you two can talk some more? I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on,” Aegayn’s face flushes and he stutters.

“Oh- uh- yeah? If you want? That’d be totally okay with me, uh, we still need more bandages and-”

“Bandages and books, I got it. See you two later. Darling, are you planning on making Eleren a bracelet too?” Lepus leaves and starts a conversation with Sircis, who immediately tunes out whatever is happening behind her and focuses on the kinds of yarns she’s been meaning to get and the charms she’ll give to her new friend. The two left turn to each other. Aegayn awkwardly laughs.

“So… that’s my group. Or half of them, at least, there are two others also getting stuff.” Eleren raises an eyebrow.

“You do know that I’m five seconds away from kissing you again, right?” Aegayn’s face flushes at his boyfriend’s words. “Also, I have to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Eleren leans in close and whispers in his ear, voice sultry.

“ **Do they understand draconic? It’s going to make having…** **_private_ ** **conversations quite difficult, wouldn’t you say?** ” His face flushes even more, the dark red taking on a silvery tint on his light brown skin. “ **Ah, there it is. There’s the blush I’ve been waiting for.** ” Eleren chuckles, his goal very obvious.

“ **No, at least to my knowledge. You better not just use it to dirty talk, or else I** **_will_ ** **smite you.** ” He laughs, smiling at his very flustered boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

“Thank you.” Aegayn kisses him on the lips.

“...much.”

“You’re awful.”


End file.
